L'Ivrogne
by Jude Lust
Summary: Rayleigh poussa la porte du Bar de l'Arnaque, l'air maussade, le regard bas et la gorge serrée. Shakky ne pose pas de questions et lui sert son verre silencieusement. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune question à poser. Song-fic, Recueil de drabbles sur L'Ivrogne de Jacques Brel.
1. Chapter 1

**Encore un petit recueil de drabbles, cette fois-ci sous une forme assez étrange. **

**Au départ, c'était un OS basé sur L'ivrogne, de Jacques Brel, mais qui était réparti selon les strophes et les évènements, du coup j'ai trouvé mieux de l'allonger sur plusieurs drabbles.**

**Donc, c'est un mélange entre un recueil de drabbles et une song-fic.**

**Capiche?**

_**Jude the crank.**_

**"Amie...remplis, mon verre..."**

Rayleigh, le célèbre pirate, s'affala sur le comptoir du Bar de l'Arnaque devant une Shakky contrariée.

**"Encore un et je vas...**

** Encore un et je vais..."**

_Il délire déjà_, pensa Shakky qui ouvrit une bouteille de saké devant son vieil ami.

**"Non, je ne pleure pas, **

** je chante et je suis gai..."**

_A d'autres._ Il avala généreusement plusieurs gorgées, des larmes de tristesse dévalant sans retenue ses joues creuses. Pourtant, un sourire nostalgique étirait ses lèvres, et l'on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se remémorait les bons moments passés auprès de Gol. .


	2. Il oublie

**Drabble dont je ne suis pas grandement convaincue. Le deuxième chapitre sur la mort de Roger, et après on bouge! x)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!**

_**Jude the crank**_

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui y a plus sombré qu'autre chose, leva sa choppe devant Shakky.

- On ne trinque pas avec de l'eau, Ray, rappela-t-elle.

**"Buvons à ta santé**

**Toi, qui sais si bien dire **

**Que tout peut s'arranger**

**Qu'il va revenir..."**

Rayleigh rit amèrement.

**"Tant pis si tu es menteuse,**

**Tavernière sans tendresse"**

_Mon vieux, tu me cherches_, s'amusa-t-elle mentalement.

La mort de Roger datait de 3 mois, et si Rayleigh allait mieux, il n'en était pas moins accablé.

**"Je serai saoul dans une heure,**

**Je serai sans tristesse..."**


	3. Il retrouve

**Hello! Ce chapitre était en retard parce que j'étais plutôt serrée avec les devoirs x) Enfin, je ne suis plus grandement convaincue de ma fanfic, et je pense avoir perdu confiance en ****_L'Ivrogne._**** Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Comme toujours, grand grand merci bien chaleureux aux reviewers, aux followers et aux add en favoris :D Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

Rayleigh éclata d'un rire gras.

-Qu'y a-t-il? l'interrogea Shakky qui nettoyait des verres.

-On va retrouver la clique cette semaine, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps!

-Bonne nouvelle, je vous offre une tournée, répondit-elle.

'_'Buvons à la santé_

_Des amis et des rires,"_

Elle lui resservit une bière, improvisant une brève célébration.

_"Que je vais retrouver,_

_Qui vont me revenir..."_

Le vieil homme eut un fou rire hystérique qui inquiéta Shakky un instant, paniquée. Rayleigh se reprit avec peine.

-'Paraît même que les jeunots seront là!

**Reviews? :3 Dites-moi tout!**


	4. Il festoie

**Merci à tous les reviewers, les followers, les add en favoris et même aux lecteurs de l'ombre!**  
><strong>Merci très spécial à Zuzu-chan, qui a également écrit un très joli OS récemment, sur un ShakkyXRayleigh, l'Arnaque :3<strong>  
><strong>Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé à ne pas perdre confiance en moi et poursuivre la fanfiction, et c'est avec un nouveau souffle que je reprends après cette longue attente!<strong>  
><strong>Nodoka-chan s'est plainte du côté un peu obscur de la fanfic, ce drabble-là est plutôt joyeux, tu vas être ra-vie! (Ou du moins, je l'espère xD)<strong>  
><strong>En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

_"Buvons à ma santé!"_

s'exclama Rayleigh en se relevant d'un bond, faisant basculer son tabouret, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

_"Que l'on boive avec moi, _

_Que l'on vienne danser,_

_Qu'on partage ma joie!"_

Un brouhaha enthousiaste suivit le silence surpris, et les présents levèrent leurs choppes, Rayleigh y compris.

Le milieu du bar, qui sert rarement de piste de dance, devint soudain bondé.

_"Tant pis si les danseurs me laissent sous la lune,_

_Je serai saoûl dans une heure... _

_Je serai sans rancune!"_

Et il s'effondra parterre, ivre mort.

"_Sacré Rayleigh_".

**Reviews? :33**


	5. Il rechute

**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis très bien dans l'ambiance de ce drabble...Ah les chagrins d'amour...**

**Mais quand même, un grand merci plein d'amour à la cantonade pour mes reviewers, followers et aux add aux favoris chéris!**

**Enjoy it!**

_**Jude the crank**_

Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le comptoir.

Il la releva péniblement, le regard brumeux.

- Rayleigh...Qu'as-tu?

- Un cœur brisé, Shakky.

_**"Buvons à la...putain**_

_**Qui m'a tordu le cœur"**_

- Ça va aller? s'enquit-elle.

- Seulement si tu me verses ton meilleur alcool.

_**"Buvons à plein chagrin**_

_**Buvons à pleins pleurs"**_

Son soupir maussade fut bruyant.

_"A fendre l'âme, mon pauvre Ray."_

**_"Et tant pis pour les pleurs_**

**_Qui me pleuvent ce soir..."_**

Rayleigh empauma la bouteille de rhum, la porta à ses lèvres dans un geste désormais habituel.

_**"Je serai saoul dans une heure...**_

_**Je serai sans mémoire."**_

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
